The Stark Children
by jewels1798
Summary: Life is different when you're the children of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Follow the adventures of Charlie and Isabella from newborns to teenagers as they try to grow up in this 'normal' family. PEPPERONY AND CUTE FAMILY STUFF! Please Review! I do not own Iron Man or any of Marvels characters, except the Stark kids!
1. Twins!

Hey Everyone! I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS FIC! Some of you may of read "My Two Peas in a Pod" (If you haven't check it out! It's nearly finished!), but this story is no way related to that :)

I thought it would be a fun idea following the lives of the Stark Children as they grow up, so eventually by the end of this fic, they'll be teenagers (hopefully)

Anyway, have a read and see what you think!

* * *

**The Stark Children**

"It's….Twins!"

Tony's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, whereas Pepper couldn't hold in her scream of excitement.

"Omigawd Omigawd!" She squealed.

"Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God." Was all Tony could sputter.

"Twins Tony, Twins." Pepper intertwined her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

"We're going to be parents." He smiled and stared into her big, sparkling blue eyes filled with delight. But Pepper heard the uneasiness in his tone.

"Don't worry Tony, we'll handle them together, you're going to be an amazing Dad." She squeezed his hand harder this time, gazing into his big brown eyes.

His face relaxed a little, and he placed his lips on the top of her head, "And you're going to be a fantastic mum."

"Do you want to know the sexes of the babies?" The chubby woman interrupted. She wore the trademark smile of an ultrasound nurse, and had an always-happy attitude that creeped Tony out.

Pepper glanced over at Tony. "Why not?" He shrugged while smiling and grasped Pepper's hand again, ready to be squeezed until his hand turned blue.

"Can we make bets?" Tony quickly added, but was dismissed by a swat of Pepper's free hand.

The woman chuckled as she placed the joystick on Pepper's slightly round belly.

"Well, the first one, by what I can make out of it is... a boy!"

Pepper exhaled loudly and grinned, "I've always wanted a little man!"

Tony couldn't help but smile at Pepper's excitement. Her happiness completed him, and seeing her bright and cheerful was all he could ever ask for and more.

"Oh and the other twin, seems to be…. A girl! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stark, you have one of each."

Tony nearly fainted. Probably due to Pepper squeezing his hand so hard that his blood flow stopped.

* * *

9 months later.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stark, you have two healthy newborns. Any ideas for the names?"

Tony glanced at the sweaty and exhausted Pepper and she nodded.

"Isabella Anna, and Charles John." He smiled.

The woman wrote down the names on her clipboard, "So, we have Isabella born at 9:32pm Tuesday the 17th of April, at 8 pound 9.

Then we have Charles born at 9:40pm Tuesday the 17th of April at 8 pound 5.

Congratulations again, you can now hold your beautiful children, they're all clean and healthy." The lady, Debbie, Tony judged by her nametag, smiled and left the room as more nurses brought clear cribs into the room containing 2 babies.

Tony quickly picked up Charles wearing the blue beanie and handed him to Pepper. He then gently cradled his baby girl.

"Charlie, it's your mamma!" Pepper cooed as she rubbed her nose against the infant's tiny one in comparison.

As Tony sat down, Isabella opened her eyes and gazed at her father. She had his eyes. "That's right, I'm your daddy." He whispered, "I'll always look after you sweetheart."

* * *

3 Days Old

"Are you sure the car seats are properly installed?" A weary eyed Pepper mumbled as she hobbled through the hospital exit. She had refused a wheelchair, much to Tony's requests. He opted to take the 2 baby capsules then, so as Pepper fastened her seatbelt into the new family sized Audi, Tony struggled to open the doors, "Yes Pep," he placed the capsules on the ground carefully. Eventually he had the twins safely buckled in and closed the doors quietly to not wake them.

With a sigh, he sat down in the driver's seat and turned to look at his wife with a not so much of a baby bump anymore. "This is harder than I thought."

She smiled and stretched over to place a kiss on his cheek, "You're doing fine Tony." He exchanged a kiss back to her, but this time on her lips.

"We're going to be great parents." He whispered as they pulled away.

But Tony didn't take into the account the blast of ACDC as he turned on the car. Pepper shot him a death stare but it was all too late. The screams of the two babies filled the car as Tony quickly begin mashing buttons to turn off the noise.

"Oh god Tony, shhhh, shhhhh Charlie shhhh, Bella it's okay!" She reached over to the backseat and placed her hands on both children's heads trying to soothe their cries. "TURN THE MUSIC OFF TONY!" She screeched back in his direction.

"I'm-I'm trying, god." He suddenly hit the large audio control button and the car fell silent except for the whimpers of the babies. Pepper returned to her seat as soon as the twins calmed down and scowled at Tony. "Oops." Was all he could mutter and a smile crept upon Pepper's face.

"So far so good." She giggled as they drove away.

* * *

Thoughts? Please Review! I would love to know what you guys think! 

See you soon!


	2. 2-6 Months - Sleep and Food

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites! Here is the next chapter :)**

**Please write a review, I really want to know what you guys think! It makes my day reading your comments and any constructive criticism is welcome! Plus I'll update faster if there are lots of reviews ;)**

* * *

2 months

"I miss sleeping." Tony moaned to an occupied Pepper in the kitchen. She was holding Bella in one arm and preparing a bottle in the other.

"Shhh! Charlie needs to eat." She hissed in his direction, obviously tired of his complaining. He sighed as he took the bottle out of Pepper's hands and stared down at the distressed baby in his arms.

"Buddy c'mon, stop crying." Tony sighed as he tried to place the nipple of the bottle in the fussy child's mouth. After several failed attempts, Charlie eventually gave in and drank the bottle dry. Tony let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Pepper for a look of approval. But she was too focused on getting Isabella to sleep. She started humming a childhood song that Tony instantly recognized, _"Hush little baby don't say a word, mamma's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"_

Still holding Charlie, who was now struggling to keep his little eyes open, Tony tiptoed over to Pepper and started singing the lullaby too, "And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Pepper jumped at the sound of his voice, but twirled to smile at him. "Keep going." She mouthed.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass…" He grinned, "Papa's gonna go and kick your ass." Tony felt a sharp pain in his shin and looked up to see a scowling Pepper, "Really Tony? They're barely a month old." She scolded.

"My bad, I guess my version's a little more appropriate for 4 month olds?"

That earned him another kick from Pepper, but a sly grin as well, "Watch it, I'll kick your ass."

"Still Feisty, I like it." Tony smirked.

"Shhhhh. They're sleeping." She motioned to the two babies and Tony nodded.

They quietly walked up the staircase and entered the twin's nursery. The room was tastefully furnished under Pepper's design, but Tony insisted that the wallpaper were his choice. Pepper was horrified to find the room bright red with lightening bolts and stars. "Red for boys, yellow for girls, see? Best of both worlds!"

They eventually compromised on a feature wall with red stars on white as well as a few red cushions and blankets around. "I still think the whole room being red would make our kids even cooler." Pepper ignored his comment as she gently lowered Isabella in her crib, and kissed her on the forehead. As she looked back up, she saw Tony had already placed Charlie in his crib. The two babies were sound asleep, and in relief Pepper rested her head against Tony's shoulder as they stood side by side.

"We have about 4 hours of this until its havoc again." Pepper sighed as Tony brought his arm around her waist.

"Well, I really don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep so… maybe we could play with that feisty side we were talking about earlier?"

Pepper cocked her head so she could see the mischievous grin on Tony's face, "Hmmm." She placed a finger on her lips, "I guess so."

Tony instantly grinned and turned her petite frame so she was facing him, but a stern look came across her face, "We have to be quiet."

"Deal."

* * *

Thank god the twins weren't identical. Tony struggled telling them apart, and on one occasion, he dressed Charlie in a pink onsie, and Isabella in a blue onsie. "Why do you guys have to look so alike?" He mused as he quickly changed the babies into their correct clothing. "Jarvis, don't tell Pepper about this."

Pepper seemed to adjust to parenthood very quickly. It was as though she had a sixth sense of when a baby had to have their diaper changed. Tony envied these skills or 'super powers' a he referred to them.

"I'm Iron Man, you're super mum."

"Together, we'll take over the world." She mocked.

* * *

6 months

"Isabella has started teething, and Charlie hasn't. Should we be worried?" Pepper had all of her parenting books sprawled over the floor as she desperately flicked through to see if there was any problem.

"Tony, call Dr. Shelling, Charlie could have a stunted growth." Pepper panicked as she read from a book that Tony specifically told her not to buy. '_What could go wrong with your baby?'_

"Can't we just ask Jarvis?" He moaned.

"Fine, Jarvis?"

The AI chimed, "How may I help you Mrs. Stark?"

"What is the normal age for a baby to start teething?"

"From 4 to 7 months old, but every infant develops at a different pace, so there's no need to be concerned."

"See?" Tony reassured, "Nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, well I'm still worried."

"Pep, relax. If he isn't teething by next month we'll see the doctor."

"Fine." She closed the book and Tony mentally noted to burn it.

* * *

Fortunately enough, Charlie started teething 2 weeks later. Pepper was relieved, and Tony was relieved that Pepper wasn't so edgy. The twins progressed onto solid foods, which caused Pepper and Tony to madly research about what the twins should be putting in their mouths. They agreed on both making their own baby food and buying organic brands, "Nothing but the best for my kids." Tony decided. Unfortunately, the troublesome two were tough critics.

"Please try some apple and banana mush Bella!" Tony begged as he wiggled the spoon in front of her. But just like her father, Isabella was stubborn.

Charlie on the opposite side of the table was giggling hysterically, with mashed peas covering his face. "Oh god, Charlie at least eat some of it!" Pepper giggled at the messy sight.

Tony saw Isabella stare at her brother with confusion, and then outstretched her hands to the spoon Tony was holding. "You sure kiddo?" Isabella babbled back and started smiling. "Oh well, there's already going to be a bath courtesy of your brother." Tony sighed as he gestured to Pepper wiping Charlie's green face with a napkin. He slowly handed over the spoon to the curious Isabella who quickly grasped it. But to Tony's dismay, the baby shook the spoon and covered herself and her father in apple banana puree. A wide grin came across Isabella's face as Tony frowned at the mess in his goatee. "Great…." He muttered. But then he saw his daughter giggle, and that brought a smile to his face.

* * *

**Review! :) **

**oh and check out my other iron man fics**!


	3. 8-10 Months - First Steps

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, and in response to turtlegreen1316's review, this story isn't going to have any huge age leaps, so each chapter (from now on) will probably be about a specific year in their lives, some though, (like pre-school aged) will go for longer. ****  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated as I it helps me write :)**

* * *

_8 months._

"TO-NYYY!" Pepper's shrieks filled the house and Tony immediately closed his holograms and ran up the stairs from the workshop.

"Jarvis, what's happening?" He gasped as he ran to the shrieks coming from the twins' bedroom.

"There seems to be some excitement from Mrs. Stark. It may be due to the fact that Charles and Isabella are taking their first steps."

"Are you filming it?!" Tony cried as he entered the room finding Pepper kneeling on the floor, clapping her hands at both Charlie and Bella who were gripping onto a chair.

"Of course sir."

"Tony, quick." She motioned for him to kneel. He instantly dropped to the ground, staring at his children, who look quite confused at the strange behavior of their parents.

"C'mon guys. Come to Dada!" He beckoned at the two children, now with smiles on their faces at the sight of their excited father. Pepper suddenly joined his side, noticing that the babies were fully engrossed at the sight of Tony.

"Come to Mama, c'mon baby!" She cooed.

At the same time, Tony and Pepper turned their gaze to each other, both with a hint of competitiveness in their eyes. Who were the babies going to choose?

"Are we seriously going to verse each other on who the kids walk to first?" Tony raised an eyebrow, not losing his poker face.

Pepper tilted her head, "Hmm. Rules?"

Tony smirked, "Can't move towards them or offer them any toys."

"Game on." Pepper grinned, and turned to beam at the still confused twins. "Charlie! Bella! Come here baby!" She chanted. She started to clap and tap the floor to gain their attention and Isabella took one hand off the chair.

Oh, so this is how it was going to go down.

"Bella! Come here!" Tony cooed. With a swift movement, Isabella's hands were no longer on the chair that was once supporting her tiny frame. With a gurgle, she put one foot in front of the other while swaying wildly.

"That's a good girl!" Pepper cheered as Bella made a beeline for her mother. Pepper turned to Tony and gave a shrug of her shoulders with a smug grin.

But Tony didn't give up. "Charlie! C'mon buddy."

The mesmerized baby who was watching his sister toddle snapped his attention to his smiling father. He too slowly took his hands off the chair, and made his way to Tony.

"That's a good boy!" Tony grinned as Charlie speedily walked towards his father. But with an accidental foot placement, Charlie lurched forwards.

"Not so fast little man." Tony quickly caught and pulled Charlie into a big hug.

"Good job buddy!" He grinned at his giggling son.

"That's the thing about twins," Pepper turned to Tony while helping an eager Isabella to her feet, "There's always one for each of us." With that, another excited twin came his way.

* * *

_10 months._

The twins were now walking. Everywhere. Not only did this mean that the mansion had to be riddled with baby gates, but also Tony and Pepper struggled to keep track of the whereabouts of their 'on-the-move' kids.

"I've got Charlie! Any sight of Bella yet?" Pepper groaned as she lifted Charlie onto her hip. He was wandering around the kitchen and Pepper didn't like the idea of him being in such close proximity to sharp, pointy things.

"No!" She heard Tony yell from upstairs.

Pepper scrunched up her face at restless toddler in her arms, "Why is Daddy upstairs? Doesn't he know kids can't fly over baby gates?" Charlie whined back, outstretching his hands to a glass mug sitting on the bench.

"Tony! She's not going to be up there!" Pepper sighed but was interrupted by the sight of Tony walking down the stairs, Isabella in his arms.

"Wha-."

"You do know you can just ask Jarvis."

"Yeah, but how did she get past…?"

Tony grinned at his squirming daughter, "Looks like we've got a mini Houdini on our hands."

"This is serious! What if she gets hurt Tony?"

"We'll get new baby gates, maybe this time with smaller bars…. higher security…. possibly electrified?" He flashed a cheeky grin.

"No."

He pretended to pout.

"Jarvis? How did Isabella get past the gate?" Pepper turned her attention away from Tony's childish maneuvers.

"She seemed to have unlocked the gate by climbing the bars."

"Unbelievable…" Pepper muttered.

"She's smart." Tony nodded while smiling to himself.

"Too smart." Pepper replied, "You need to fix those gates."

"Will do." He walked over to Pepper and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Btw, I'm going to be away (again) for a camping trip (SIGH) so my other stories may not be updated for a couple of days. I'll quickly try and post a chapter for My two peas in a pod tomorrow but don't be surprised if you don't hear from me until the weekend! (I AM WRITING FOR DETERMINED TO FIX YOU DONT WORRY)**

**Thanks, also leave a review if you can! I love me some reviews :)**


End file.
